Maybe Mourning
by BuddysLilSis
Summary: After the war. Before nineteen years later. This is what I think happened. Summery is horrid, but the story is really good.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She didn't care that she was suppose to be mourning her brother, and all the many others. All she could think of was the fact that she was back in his arms. With her head resting on his chest she sighed in contentment, hopeful things could go back to the way they where before this awe full war. She heard the door of the seventh year boy's dormitory open with a small creak. Rolling over, while being careful not to wake the sleeping figure beside her, she saw her mother, Molly Weasley, walk in.

"Comfortable?" She asked giving her daughter a small watery smile.

"Very." Was the reply she got, as her daughter rolled back over.

"Ginny, dear, you need to let Harry rest. He has had an awful long day." Mrs. Weasley scolded lightly.

"He is resting. I'm just resting with him." Ginny stated matter-of-factly to her mother.

"Ugh! What am I going to do with you?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. As she did Harry stirred in his sleep. Both mother and daughter sighed in relief when he settled.

"Please mom?" Ginny tried again to convince her mother that she could stay there.

"Alright dear," Mrs. Weasley said hesitantly. "Just get some sleep? And you're explaining why your here when he wakes up." At that she turned and left, leaving Ginny chuckling into Harry's chest before falling back into a peaceful sleep.

After what felt like only mere minutes Ginny was once again awoken from sleep. This time by what sounded like her brother Ron yelling. "What the bloody hell!" And then her best friend and his new girlfriend, Hermione Granger, saying in a harsh whisper, "Leave them alone! They haven't seen each other u-in a year." This was followed by the groaning of mattress springs, as Ron and Hermione sat on the bed closest to the one she was in.

"Don't they look peaceful?" Ginny heard Hermione whisper in awe, "I haven't seen Harry look that peaceful in….. I don't know how long!" After deciding it was safe to go back to sleep without interruption, she heard a mattresses groan and then.

"No! Don't wake them! Ronald!" But Hermione was too late Ron had already shaken Ginny hard enough that she couldn't fane sleeping. She rolled over, and since she had started sleeping with her wand under her pillow, she wiped it out and pointed it straight at Ron's forehead. He backed away slowly with his hands up in surrender. Ginny laughed, for what seemed like the first time in what seemed like forever. She walked over and sat next to Hermione, because she knew that was what her brother wanted. In response to her laughter Harry's eyes fluttered open. As Ron handed him his glasses Harry muttered a thanks. Though when his eyes fell on Ginny he broke into a bright smile and said "Hey!" Ginny simply laughed at him and responded with, "Hey yourself." Harry then patted the seat next to him and asked if she wanted to sit with him. So Ginny got up and walked over to sit by him. When she got there Harry wrapped his arms around her thin waist and pulled onto his lap. Ginny then snaked her arms around his him, and nestled her head into his neck. Breathing in the smell that even after so long still smelled familiar to her senses.

"Oi! I'm right here!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron! Leave them alone!" Hermione repeated herself from earlier.

"She's my LITTLE sister, and he's my best mate!" Ron said putting a lot more emphasis then needed on little.

"Come on Ronald! He just won a war! Let him spend some time with me! After all he is the Chosen One." Ginny said with a smirk, knowing Harry's hatred of being called the "Chosen One". They all laughed when Harry's face grimaced at being called this. Ginny crawled deeper onto Harry's lap and buried her head in his shoulder. "I missed you." Ginny's voice was muffled by his shirt, but they all heard. Hermione knowing that they needed to talk got up and pulled Ron out the door.

"I missed you to. I drove Ron and Hermione crazy with my constant worrying about you." He said with a small smile.

"You don't have to worry now."

"I know. Because you are here and I will never leave you again." Harry promised.

"I think I can live with that."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry my life got away from me. I just wanted to thank everyone who added me as a favorite, story alert, and reviewed. It means so very much to me. I'm going to be mean to ya'll and say that I'm not going to update until I get at least five reviews. I would really like constructive criticisms please; it helps me make my stories better. Just keep that in mind. Thank You.

Disclaimer: I realized that I didn't put one on chapter one so here we are. I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N This was originally two chapters but due to length I have decided to combine them into one. The dotted line will split the two so ya'll can tell me if you think they work this way.

CHAPTER 2:

"Come on lets go down stairs before someone comes looking for us. Plus I probably need to tell you and your family what happened this year?" Harry said after awhile of just sitting and saying nothing.

"Alright, come on, but one thing first." Ginny replied before twisting in Harry's lap. So that she was straddling his waist. "Once we go down we won't have any time alone for awhile." she explained as she reached up to kiss him with a smile on her lips.

"Perfectly understandable." Harry said chuckling slightly. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, as he buried his hands in her long fiery hair. She heard herself groan slightly when his arms moved and wrapped themselves tightly around her waist. But once again it doesn't last. They are rudely interrupted by someone yelling "What the freaking bloody hell?" They jump apart to see a very red George Weasley.

"What are you doing?" He yelled once more.

"Quit yelling! And I don't think I need to explain that to you." Ginny said in a tone similar to one t=you would use if stating the sky was blue.

"I'll quit yelling when you do. And that was a rhetorical question." George stated smirking ever so slightly. They where just standing there when George started laughing hysterically.

"Why are you laughing?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Because you two have to tell Mum!" George said between laughing.

"What do they have to tell me?" Mrs. Weasley said walking into the room.

"Nothing Mum. I just walked in on my little sister snogging the daylights out of the famous Harry Potter." George said while trying not to laugh.

"WHAT!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"Don't worry Mum. This is them we're talking about. They didn't even do anything when they went out last year." George said in an attempt to calm his mother down. Instead he got another screeched

"WHAT!" Ginny then shoots him a look saying, "I hadn't told them!" George mouths sorry followed by telling no one unparticular "Well I'm going to go find Ron." While slowly walking towards the door.

"Alright. But try to find Hermione as well." Mrs. Weasley says while not taking her eyes accusingly of f Harry and Ginny.

"Only need to look for one to find both." George mummers closing the door behind him.

"Now you two," Mrs. Weasley starts sternly. "You have some explaining to do."

…...

"Alright Mrs. Weasley," Harry began. "Ginny and I went out towards the end of my sixth year, her fifth. Then we broke up at Dumbledore's funeral. I really didn't want to, but I couldn't put her in any more danger then she already was just being a Weasley. And I'm very sorry."

Mrs. Weasley gave both teens a sympathetic look as she said "Well dear, thank you for explaining why Ginny and Ron where acting so weird last summer. But that still doesn't explain why neither of you told either Aurthor or myself."

"That would be my fault Mum." Ginny stated looking a tiny bit ashamed. "I told Harry I had told you guys, and then I couldn't find a time because I really didn't want to tell you over owl. Then we "broke up" and I couldn't think about it anymore without it hurting. So I guess I should say I'm sorry Mum, and Harry." Harry inwardly chuckled because he had purposefully left out the part where she had obviously lied to him.

"Well the," Mrs. Weasley started. But she was interrupted when someone from downstairs yelled,

"MUM!" She sighed then yelled back "UP HERE!"

"Dads looking for you." Bill Weasley said once he caught his breath from climbing up all the stairs to the boy's dorms. "I forgot how many stairs there where up to here!"

"Thank you dear." Mrs. Weasley replied smiling at her oldest son. Then swiftly turning back to Harry and Ginny, "Don't you two start thinking our conversation is over." she continued sternly out of the room.

"What did you to do to Mum?" Bill asked after a while.

"Umm…"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I know it has been a while since I last updated. Don't shoot me. I went on vacation and didn't have cell phone service let alone Internet. Then I had camp and stuff. Sorry, I promise I will try not to take so long to update next time. I am so very sorry to keep you waiting. By the way just an update I didn't reach my required amount of reviews for chapter two. There are lots of people who have put me on Author/Story Alert/Favorite and didn't review. You don't need to say much just two words is fine.

**A/N I am sorry but someone by the name of eladkse brought to my attention that I had made I slight (actually big) mistake when I updated this story. I, by mistake, reposted the end of chapter two at the beginning of chapter three. I am so very sorry. And I will try not to make the same mistake again. This chapter is now a lot shorter then it was supposed to be, but the next chapter i promise will be longer. And please people, reviewing isn't that hard. Again sorry and it, most likely, won't happen again.**

MAYBE MOURNING?

Chapter 3:

" I'm waiting." Bill said after nobody replied to his question.

" Well Mom kind of found out about the fact that Harry and I were going put last year. And she completely flipped out." Ginny said swiftly.

"WHAT!" Bill yelled.

"I forgot Mom and Dad weren't the only ones I didn't tell." She whispered in Harry's ear while Bill was pacing across the floor

"Who did you tell?"

"Ron of course knew. Then I told the Twi…" she paused remembering that it would never again be "The Twins" it would forever more be just George. "Then George knows." She eventually whispered the ending. Harry's arms had tightened around her waist when she was choking on her revelation.

"Well," Bill said after he had stopped pacing. " We might as well get the whole family together. So that you can tell the story once and get it over with."

"Ugh!" Groaned Ginny.

"Come on!" Bill yelled from the doorway.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Alright Bill said you want us all here to tell us something?" Charlie Weasley asked.

"Yes I did. Ron, Hermione and I have a story to tell you. And it truly starts before I was really born but we will start from our fifth year." Harry stated immediately catching everybody's attention.

So they told their story. Everything from his fifth year to what they were up to this past year. They had already decided that they would keep Ron's departure between them, Bill and Fluer. The assembled group showed all the appropriate emotions, and they only stopped when Bill gasped and asked. "Did you seriously just say that Voldemort created not only one Horcruxe but SEVEN!" They nodded then explained what a Horcruxe was. Mrs. Weasley always concerned asked what the Horcruxes were. Harry replied by saying. "Voldemort's grandfathers ring, Salazar Slytherine's locket, Hufflepuff's goblet, Ravenclaw's diadom, His snake." Harry paused here and looked at Ginny who was pale and she slowly whispered. "The diary." Harry nodded.

"Harry? That's only six? What's the seventh?" Charlie asked. Harry slowly said. "Me." There was an audible gasp from the group and tears were running down several people's faces. But none more so then Ginny who had put the pieces together. She got up and sat down next to him, looked into his green eyes and said in a watery voice. "That's why you died." Harry just stared at her and nodded. For the rest of the story she sat beside him holding him close.

After they finished Mrs. Weasley gave each of them a hug then told them all to go up to bed as they were all leaving the next morning for the Burrow.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY to all my fellow Americans! This is my favorite weekend during the summer. Mostly because my family along with my Aunt, Uncle and two cousins, go to the beach and do fireworks. Eat good food. And spend time together. I thought I would celebrate this Fourth of July by giving you all another chapter! It is sort of short but the next one will be longer. And I end this note by asking for reviews. If everyone that put me on an alert or favorite would write me a review I would a very happy girl. One more thing, if anybody has any idea when or if there is any sort of British Independence Day, I would really appreciate it. Thank you. And enjoy.

Maybe Mourning

Chapter 4:

"Wow, it feels good to be home!" Ron exclaimed as they walked in the front door of the Burrow.

"I know. It feels like we haven't been here in ages. Instead of just a year." Harry agreed.

"Are you all just going to stand there or are you going to go inside." George asked from behind them. They both smiled shyly and moved forward into the house, and out of the way.

After awhile Mrs. Weasley called everyone to the kitchen for dinner. As they ate Mrs. Weasley decided to tell them of the sleeping arrangements. "Bill and Fleur I thought while you are here you could stay in Bill's old room." The both nodded in ascent, so she continued. "Charlie in your room, Percy in yours." Again she got a nod in return. " George, you can stay with Charlie in his room. Or you can stay in you and Fre…in your room." George mumbled something that no one could really make out, but it sounded like "Mines fine." Although it could have just a easily been "Murder me." Mrs. Weasley guessed it was the first and continued. "Ron and Harry, you two are to stay in Ron's room and only Ron's room." Mrs. Weasley then gave the two young boys he best death glare. Warning them that there would be no funny business under her roof. "Hermione you can stay in Ginny's room with her. And you two are to heed the same warning as the boys." There was a final "Yes Ma'am." Before everybody went back to eating in an awkward silence. Fred's absence was extremely obvious, but nobody wanted to point it out. Though it did create a sense of depression when they should all be laughing and celebrating.

When the awkward dinner was over they all said good night and left for their appropriate rooms. But Harry was, once again, stopped on the landing outside Ginny's bedroom.

"Harry? Can you come here for a minute?" Ginny asked slowly.

"No, no, no! This is exactly how it happened last time!" Ron stormed before Harry could reply.

"Sure. Just give me a minute Gin." Harry replied as though he hadn't heard what Ron had said. She nodded in reply and went back in her room. As Harry had already started up the stairs, Ron and Hermione followed him. Once they were in Ron's room Harry turned and glared at him. "Really!" Was all he said.

"Look I'm sorry Harry. But you hurt her once! How am I supposed to know that you won't do it again?" Ron pleaded, it almost sounded like he was hoping Harry would give him a reason to trust him with his little sister. Harry said nothing he just turned and leaned his head against the windowpane.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, concerned for her friend. She put her hand on his shoulder and said soothingly. "You won't hurt her again will you?" more of a statement then a question.

"I…didn't…I never…wanted to…hurt her." Harry stuttered looking almost as depressed as he looked after he had broken up with her.

"But you did!" Ron yelled at his best friend. " You did, and she cried herself to sleep for WEEKS after you broke up with her!" Harry sat on the floor with his knees up and his head leaning against them.

"Ron," Hermione began, but was cut off by Ron yelling. "No, Hermione. He needs to know. He needs to understand that he maybe my best friend, but Ginny is my little sister."

Harry couldn't help it tears started silently falling down his face. "I didn't want to. She was safer not being known as my girlfriend." Harry choked out. Hermione then came and sat beside him and rubbed small circles on his back. Ron came and sat on his other side, leaning his head against the wall he said. " I probably could have handled that better." He then let his head fall back and hit the wall.

"Yes, Ronald. You could have." Hermione whispered fiercely behind Harry's back. After awhile Harry got up and with a small smile said. "Well, if I don't go soon Ginny will probably kill me. So see ya."

HGHGHGHGHGHG

He lightly knocked on Ginny's door. It opened almost immediately. " I thought you were never going to come." Ginny said grinning.

"Well I'm here now." Harry said stepping by her and into her room. "Did you know that this is only the second time I have ever been in here?"

"Yes I did." She walked over to him by the window, after she closed the door. "Is Ron going to interrupt us again?" Ginny asked as she slipped her hands around his neck, stepping closer.

"No. I think Hermione will help keep him occupied." Harry replied wrapping his arms around her waist.

"EW! Mental image I did not need!" She said, scrunching up her nose in disgust. Harry chuckled, leaning towards her. She pushed up on her toes and kissed him, effectively shutting him up. Pulling her close Harry tightened his hold on her waist, causing her shirt to ride up slightly, so he could feel the warmth of her skin at the small of her back. Ginny sighed and twisted her fingers in his black hair. She then opened her mouth slightly as to deepen the kiss. Just as Harry started to respond they heard Mrs. Weasley yell up the stairs that she needed Ginny down in the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello y'all. I just wanted to say how sorry I am that it has been so long since I last updated. I have no idea where this story is going if you have any suggestions please let me know through a review or message. Again I am sorry everyone who has been waiting for an update. I should be uploading another story soon. I will be posting a teaser chapter and y'all can tell me if I should write more in it. It will be mostly AU so be prepared for strange plot lines the dead not being dead and much more.

Sincerely, Lizzy


End file.
